brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege
In Siege, each team has an IKE turret with 40,000 health they must defend while attempting to destroy the enemy team's IKE. Bolts spawn near the middle of the map. Holding a bolt for a few seconds will transfer the bolt to your IKE turret. At specific intervals during the round, the team with more Bolts will build a siege robot that will attack the enemy IKE. Each IKE has a powerful attack that deals 1000 damage per shot and has an extremely long range, marked by the semicircle around the IKE. You win by destroying the other team's IKE or dealing more damage to it than they did to yours by the end of the match. The more bolts you feed your IKE, the better the robot produced. Each bolt means one level on the robot summoned. All robots have 50,000 health, but damage and speed increase with level. Rewards are doubled because it takes twice as long as other 3v3 modes. Keep in mind you also lose twice as many trophies, though. Useful Brawlers :Brock: Brock's ability to deal high damage and destroy walls can help lower the enemy defenses, and make quick work of an enemy siege robot. :Pam: Pam's healing station can be important for keeping your team alive while pushing. :Penny: Penny's money bags pierce the enemy robot and can hit enemy brawlers behind the robot. Her super can hit the enemy IKE without being shot by it. :Jessie: During pushes or defending, enemies tend to group up so your bounce shot can deal high amounts of damage. Jessie's super is also good for defense and control of the center. :Frank: With his super, Frank can stun the enemy IKE turret and other enemy brawlers; as Frank, your super can be a game changer. Also, while on defense, Frank can stun the enemy siege robot! :Shelly: Shelly can deal high damage up close and can knock back enemies with her super making good for defensing enemy siege robots and enemy brawlers attacking your IKE. :[https://brawlstars.fandom.com/wiki/El_Primo El Primo]: El Primo can jump onto the enemy's IKE and deal a lot of damage. It is best to have him at at least level nine where he can tank nine shots from the IKE, and if you have his star power, he will deal even more damage. If no one is near the opponent's IKE, you can deal about 19% damage to it. Tips * Controlling the center area of the map is very important in the early phase of the game. Keep enemy Brawlers away while your team collects bolts as they appear. * The start of the game is the most important. Try to kill as many enemy Brawlers as you can. That will allow your team and you to collect many bolts. * Do not enter your opponent's IKE turret radius without a Siege Robot. The IKE is very powerful and it has a big radius of shooting. * Team pushes are significant, do not rely on your Robot too much. * Save your Super for a team push. * When your robot is about to spawn, try not to die. Dying will remove you from the team push. * Don't go for kills, control of bolts is more important. Category:Events